conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:11 September 2001 (FW)
Hey, is it possible to have it so that Pravus International paid Osama bin Laden to launch the attack? I want it have have been the result of Pravus trying to push the U.S. into a war to gaina number of lucrative contracts with the military and Afghanistan as a result, and destablize the Middle East enough to aloow Pravus to set up economic venture in the region. Evil mega-corporation scheme you see... Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that will work in this case, since then I am going to ask you that Pravus is destroyed by the ex-American nations at the end of the Second Civil War, and I think you won't agree to that. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It wouldn't work in either cases, and I say this with the most humble and reasonable heart possible. Pravus had a reputable PMC and a drone army before the conflict (plus a number of other nasty surprises), and you know I wouldn't let Pravus be destroyed to begin with. There too many holes, such as the fact that even your nation, the true successor to the United States, can only defend itself as its military isn't made for offensive operations (from your own words). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I can also add a few lines to my articles declaring New England as the most powerful, space-faring entity ever known to man, and I also say this reasonably, as I know that Wikia and text-based role playing creates this problem where anyone can be whatever they want in any fashion they want. I am saying that if you want Pravus to be part of it, you're going to have to make a sacrifice, and that will be Pravus' destruction. Hence why I said I don't think this idea will work. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) That's never going to happen, and you know that. Pravus' destruction isn't an option now or ever. I honestly don't understand how you even think that would work, but I'm not going to argue over it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You're making a habit of not reading what I say; something you accused Ham Ham Time of in the past. I said, and let me quote it: "I don't think that will work in this case, since then I am going to ask you that Pravus is destroyed by the ex-American nations at the end of the Second Civil War, and I think you won't agree to that." I never thought you would agree to it, thus my stating that you won't and thus the entire idea would never have been considered. If you understood my meaning, that entire reply would have only been: "NO" -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) And you're making it a habit of assuming my intentions before I say what they are. I read everything you said, and I stated exactly what I was thinking, since what you said made no sense to me. All I read was "...Pravus be destroyed..." and "...sacrifice something...". After all the times we've spoken, I believed that you would know me better by now. And on a minor note, UP isn't worthy of mention, so I would appreciate it if we'd not speak of him in the future. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC)